


In the Name Of

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Schoolkids au, Short One Shot, magic girl AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: Ordinary school boy by day, magic girl by night, Victor just wants an ordinary life and for that cute classmate Yuuri to notice him.





	In the Name Of

“Reports are coming in that, once again, Vicchan saved our town! Who is this brave heroine and how can we ever thank her enough for protecting our lives?”

Victor Nikiforov sighed and turned over in his bed. There were five minutes left before his alarm clock would go off and he was determined to enjoy them, but the TV downstairs was just too loud. Why did his father insist on watching the news every morning?

The alarm rang and he jumped out of the bed.

He was in eighth grade and yet people often mistook him for a girl. He cut his hair short (until last year he’d had long hair) and he wore pants, but still the comments persisted.

His parents had moved to Japan from Russia because of his father’s work and, for a while, everything was fine. He went to school, studied hard and had a crush on a classmate. His name was Yuuri Katsuki and he was cute, and shy, and…

Victor sighed.

He just wanted a normal life. Not this.

Three months ago he found out about his family’s… tradition, for lack of a better word. On their thirteenth birthday the oldest daughter went through an initiation process that… Well, long story short, made her a superhero.

Except that this time there was no daughter to pass the magic along to. So it fell to him, which, of course, begged the question: why hadn’t anyone thought of that sooner?

Now he had to save the world or just save their small town.

They gave him a cute animal familiar and he named the dog Makkachin. They handed him a staff for his magical powers and he struck a pose and asked someone to take a photo. They handed him a cute costume to wear and he tried to argue, he really did, but at the end of the day all he could do was sigh and accept it. So he saved the world and dealt with people who thought he was wearing a cosplay for that really popular TV show.

Victor put his school uniform on in front of a mirror and then straightened it out. It was much more comfortable in pants, he decided. Maybe he could add shorts to his saving-the-world outfit, at least. Some nights it got really cold.

It was troublesome saving the world: even if he didn’t have any homework to do that evening, he kept running into the police and they kept trying to drag him off for questioning. People barely even thanked him for his efforts and one time the person he’d saved from a terrible death actually attacked him and shouted all kinds of abuse.

_How can anyone enjoy this? It’s awful!_

They said it was just for a few years and he didn’t believe them. He wanted a life outside of saving the world all the time. He was tired of spending every evening making sure everything was okay. Everyone else in his class had friends they hung out with and he had no one, because after turning someone down enough times they assume that you just don’t want to see them.

He went downstairs to have breakfast and then left for school, shouting good-bye to his parents.

Maybe he could ask that cute Yuuri Katsuki if they could walk to school together. That would be something.

_Yuuri…_

He clutched at his chest as he walked and blushed.

Yuuri Katsuki sat behind him in class, which was unfair because it meant Victor couldn’t stare at him dreamily while the teacher talked. He rarely ever spoke, but once – and it was a very happy _once_ – he’d leant Victor his eraser. Which Victor never returned. It was among his most prized possessions.

Victor swung his bag as he walked. He didn’t watch the popular TV show, but he’d heard about it.

If there had been any _real_ justice in the world, then he would’ve been constantly rescued by a handsome stranger in a mask. And then it would turn out to be Yuuri and they’d fall in love and…

But no, the world was unfair and Victor was the only superhero out there.

If only his powers had been useful for something else, if he could _magically_ know the right answer for his tests, or _magically_ have the courage to confront Yuuri.

There he was! Up ahead!

_Come on, Victor, you killed that green snake thing yesterday, you can do this!_

Every morning he pretended he always walked this way, when really he was taking a longer route to school just to spot Yuuri.

“Good morning, Yuuri!”

This was it. Today was the day. He just knew it.

 

Completely ordinary. That’s what Yuuri Katsuki’s life was like. Sometimes he’d catch glimpses of something amazing and all it would do is remind him how ordinary his own life was. Ordinary and boring.

At the start of the year his teacher sat him behind Victor Nikiforov, the student from Russia, but he only had the courage to talk to him once and Victor rarely ever started conversations with him, so he had to settle for staring at the back of his head dreamily through class.

If only they could be friends! But who would ever want to be friends with a plain-looking _ordinary_ person like him?

Nothing ever happened to him, only to other people. They had all kinds of adventures while he had nothing.

Once, in the evening, he’d glimpsed Vicchan flying through the sky, saving the world, keeping them all safe.

And once he’d seen her flying really low and, despite the mask on her face, he knew she had to be the cutest girl in their town.

She was brave and always did the right thing. And he often daydreamed about their hypothetical first meeting, which he knew was never going to happen.

Nothing ever happened to him.

Until that morning, that is.

“Good morning, Yuuri!”

He turned at the sound of his name and saw Victor walking towards him. “Good morning, Victor!” He blushed and stammered and stared down at his feet. He could feel his ears turning red.

They stopped in the middle of the street, as if for a conversation, but neither of them said anything.

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked, finally daring to look into Victor’s face.

“To school. What about you?” There was a smile on Victor’s face as he answered and it made Yuuri blush and lower his eyes again.

“A-also to school.”

“Do you want to, maybe, go to school together?” Victor suggested.

He raised his head and smiled. “Y-yeah!”

There was a smile on Victor’s face again.

_I’m walking to school with Victor! Oh my God! It’s really happening! I’m really walking to school with Victor! I should… I should say something. Um. What should I say? My head feels so empty! Why am I so stupid?_

By the time Yuuri thought he had something his time ran out: they arrived.

_It’s not meant to be. I knew it!_

“Yuuri,” Victor said and Yuuri looked into his eyes. The boy was a whole head taller than he was. “D-do you want to… um… maybe walk home together?”

“Sure!” _You want to walk home with me? Really?_

They stood at the school gates as if waiting for something, but nothing happened. Yuuri fidgeted, bit his lip and stared at his feet.

_I need to say something like… Let’s go to class. Yeah! That’s what I’ll say!_

He opened his mouth and was betrayed by it right away. “Can we walk to and from school together from now on?”

He put his hands over his mouth, but it was too late: the words were already out. He gave Victor an apologetic look, not trusting his mouth this time.

Victor’s face spread into the most beautiful smile in the universe. “Of course!”

 

That evening Victor was on top of the world: he flew over the city, making sure it was safe (he never figured out a better way of knowing for sure) and he daydreamed about Yuuri.

He was so cute! Victor imagined that one day one of them would ask the other out and by the time they finished high school they’d be dating properly with hand holding and maybe even kissing.

This thought made all the blood rush to his head. He forgot to keep up the flying magic. The wings on his back faded and he fell out of the sky.

His scream of terror filled the quiet night.

There was the ground. Oh my god! There was the ground. It was coming up so fast! And it was so, so hard!

At the last second he shouted a spell that cushioned his fall and he landed right in the middle of a giant bush, breaking several branches in the process.

“Oh my god!” a voice exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

He sat up and winced. Then he felt his back, his arms and legs and, finally, his head. “I’m ok.”

“Can you get out? Or do you need help?”

He ran his hands over his face and discovered to his great surprise that his mask was still on. “I think so.”

“Here.” A pair of arms pushed some of the branches out of his way.

Victor climbed out and looked up into his rescuer’s face.

“Hello, Vicchan! N-nice to meet you! My name is Yuuri Katsuki!” A faint blush coloured his cheeks as he held out his hand to Victor. “Will you be my girlfriend?”


End file.
